The present invention relates to a spinning device with a coated fiber guiding surface as well as to a process for its manufacture.
A known method with open-end spinning rotors for example, is to provide them with a nickel-diamond coating because such a coating, in addition to favorable spinning characteristics, has in particular better wear characteristics than e.g. steel (DE 33 39 852 A1). It has been shown, however, that such a nickel-diamond layer does not have a sufficiently long life in particular in the area of the fiber collection groove. For this reason a coating made of iron boride was adopted according to DE 195 09 747. In order to ensure the fiber retention required with spinning rotors, this coating must be structured in the area of the fiber collection groove.